Discipline
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: Os Plumien : Miryam et Elen veulent établir la discipline parmi quelques jeunes femmes plutôt déjantées... Un pari qui ne leur avait pas paru si compliqué au premier abord.


**Bijour !**

**C'est remoi, mais j'ai eu une idée donc je me suis dis autant en profiter :)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous remercie pour toutes vos dernières rewiews sur Muffins Verts :p**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

« Le mot d'ordre, aujourd'hui, mesdemoiselles, c'est Discipline. Avec un D minuscule. » affirma avec un sérieux militaire Miryam, marchant de long en large devant un tableau aussi noir que son regard.

Juste derrière elle, Elen se racla légèrement la gorge, avant de murmurer à demi voix :

« Majuscule, Miryam. Majuscule. »

L'agent du Mossad dédia un regard ombragé à sa coéquipière, avant de s'arrêter, faisant face aux jeunes filles attablées, plus ou moins réveillées.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ? » s'enquit Sophia en fronçant le nez, de jolies cernes sous les yeux.

Il n'était en effet que sept heure du matin, et on était dimanche. Rajouter à cela le fait qu'elles se trouvaient dans une prison, et vous obteniez un joli cocktail pour mettre tout le monde de bonne humeur.

Elen étira un sourire félin sur ses lèvres et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes là pour apprendre ce qu'est la discipline... Et si il y avait marqué « chaussures de sports et jogging » sur le petit formulaire de... »

« Formulaire que vous avez remplis à notre place. » nota Sophia, un doigt levé.

L'agent du Mossad la fusilla du regard.

« … ce qui nous a causé beaucoup de travail, donc vous avez bien fait de venir. Mais vous n'allez pas pouvoir faire grand chose avec ses choses. » marmonna-t-elle en dédiant un regard condescendant aux escarpins de la journaliste.

Sophia esquissa un sourire innocent.

« Quel dommage ! Et ses choses, comme vous dites, ce sont de magnifiques escarpins qui m'ont couté la peau de fesses. »

« Sophia, je te les ai offerts. » murmura la voix endormie de Washington.

« C'est encore pire. Ça a couté la peau de fesses à ma petite sœur, donc pas de commentaires. »

Sophia et l'agent s'affrontèrent encore quelques instants du regard, avant qu'Elen ne reporte son attention sur la masse amorphe au fond de la salle.

« Amy DiNato, vous cheveux sont entrain de brûler ! » hurla-t-elle soudainement.

La réaction de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre.

Elle bondit littéralement sur ses pieds, marmonnant des « keveux » pleins de sommeil, et posa un regard paniqué sur l'israélienne.

« … Vous ! » siffla-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Elen, encore tremblante de peur.

« Si au lieu de dormir vous écoutiez ce que je suis entrain de dire. » gronda son interlocutrice.

Amy marmonna des phrases incompréhensibles dans sa barbe avant de se rassoir, tuant du regard sa tortionnaire.

« Bon, si plus personnes ne dort, je vais enfin pouvoir expliquer la situation. » affirma Miryam alors qu'Elen se glissait près d'elle.

OoOoO

« Mais vous êtes sure que je vais pas tomber ? Parce que c'est bientôt la fin de l'année, et à la fin de l'année, y'a un bal. Et c'est pas cool d'avoir des bleus sur les jambes alors qu'on est à un bal. Ca fait fuir les garçons et déjà que lorsque je leur dis que je n'ai rien bu, ils tirent la tronche, j'ose pas imaginer sur j'ai des bleus en plus. Et au fait je... »

« Leou, par pitié, taisez-vous. » grimaça Miryam alors que la demoiselle souriait avec culpabilité.

« Désolée... » murmura-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Donc, je disais, vous vous accrochez à la corde et vous vous hissez, c'est pas compliqué ! »

« Kagura est tombée tout à l'heure. J'ai peur. »

« Oh mon Dieu, pitié... »

OoOoO

« Mademoiselle Debones, lâchez cet ordinateur. »

« Ce n'est pas un ordinateur, c'est une tablette agent Taal. »

« Je peux vous tuer avec les deux. »

« Bien, je me déconnecte. »

OoOoO

« Qu'est ce que j'avais dis, Pline et Sophia ?! Lorsque j'explique on se... »

« Tait. » compléta fièrement Washington, s'attirant le regard noir de ses sœurs.

Elen poussa un profond soupir et tendit une main vers la droite.

« Vous me faites 10 pompes. Et si vous résistez, je double ! » menaça-t-elle en voyant la bouche des deux colocataires s'ouvrir.

Les deux concernés jurèrent silencieusement avant de s'exécuter sous le regard noir de l'agent.

Bon sang, quelle idée elle avait eu...

OoOoO

« Pas question que je monte là haut. » affirma Lul avec un grand sérieux en dévisageant l'échelle du gymnase.

Miryam pressa ses épaules, et esquissa un sourire carnassier.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix. »

« Pourquoi suis-je venue déjà ? »

« Parce que vous n'aviez pas le choix. »

« Ah oui. »

OoOoO

« Rosa, vous n'êtes pas dispensée. »

La trafiquante haussa un sourcil avant de se reconcentrer sur son téléphone portable.

« Je vous rappelle que ça fait parti de l'accord que vous avez signé avec le NCIS. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure maquillée d'un joli rouge sang.

« Très bien. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que l'on peut arranger sur mon corps parfait. »

Miryam s'efforça de lui sourire, se retenant de l'égorger dans la seconde, alors qu'elle passait devant elle, ses lunettes sur le nez.

« Ah au fait, il n'y pas de soleil dans le gymnase ! »

« Je ne veux pas que mes yeux soient heurtés par votre accoutrement. »

Mmm, l'étriper, lui faire manger ses boyaux...

« Courage... » sourit Fann', derrière elle.

OoOoO

« Où sont passées DiNato et Blewgreen ? »

« Je n'ai pas vu la plus petite depuis l'épisode du stand de tir. »

« Et la journaliste s'est fait la malle après les pompes... »

« Merde. On a vraiment eu une mauvaise idée Miryam. »

« Tu as eu une mauvaise idée ! »

« Il faut qu'on les retrouve avant qu'elles ne se fassent tuer par des prisonniers. »

« J'avais oublié que c'étaient des aimants à problèmes. »

« Si on les retrouve, je les tue. »

« Je prends le perfecto sur patte, je te laisse les escarpins. »

« Marché conclu. »

OoOoO

« Allez, Kag ! Tire ! Tire ! » s'exclama une Crazy sautillante tout autour de la demoiselle aux yeux bleus.

« Je peux pas... c'est trop horrible ! »

« Mais siiii, c'est riien ! »

« Si c'est rien, tire toi ! » s'injuria Kagura en se retournant vers Leou.

Celle-ci cessa de sautiller, une moue désespérée sur le visage.

« Je peux pas. Miryam me l'a interdit. Elle dit que je suis un danger public. »

Les lèvres tremblantes, la puce électrique vint se réfugier dans les bras d'une Pauline émue, attendant son tour derrière Kagura.

« T'inquiète pas, a juste peur que tu tues tout le monde... »

OoOoO

« DINATO ! BLEWGREEN ! » rugit Elen en voyant les deux jeunes femmes revenir dans le gymnase en gloussant.

Elles échangèrent un regard paniqué.

« Pour notre défense, nous étions aux toilettes ! »

« Et on a croisé l'agent DiNozzo. Il allait voir un détenu. »

« Et Amy voulait absolument savoir si il s'était mis avec l'agent David. »

« Et il parle beaucoup beaucoup. »

« Surtout quand j'ai commencé à lui parler du dernier Tarantino. »

« Donc, ce n'est pas de notre faute. »

« Teutafait. »

Elen haussa un sourcil en réprimant ses envies de meurtres...

Bon sang !

OoOoO

« On remet ça quand vous voulez ! » s'exclama Crazy en arrivant dehors, le doux soleil de Juin lui chatouillant les épaules.

Elle offrit un large sourire à l'astre avant de se reconcentrer sur les deux agents du Mossad livides.

« Oui, c'était absolument génial ! » renchérit Pauline, un bras autour des épaules de Washington.

« Et si ça peut me permettre de voir Tony plus souvent, il n'y aucun problème... » murmura Sophia, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Parfaitement ! » gloussa Amy à ses côtés, son perfecto sur son bras droit.

« Alors ? » s'enquit Pline en se tournant vers les agentes.

Elen se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler.

Cette journée avait été une catastrophe.

On ne pouvait décidément pas dompter l'indomptable.

« Partez. Courez. Je ne veux plus vous voir. » rugit-elle, les poings serrés.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**Bisous !**

**#Amy. **


End file.
